


A teatro

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Stupida cravatta» sibilò a denti stretti, imprecando mentalmente contro quel pezzo di stoffa che non voleva saperne di annodarsi come si doveva. D'altro canto, lui non poteva fare miracoli: se non sapeva annodarla non poteva farci niente - almeno per il momento.<br/>Dopo il terzo tentativo andato a finir male il ragazzo imprecò un'altra volta contro l'oggetto e lo lasciò a pendere malamente dal collo, dirigendosi a prendere la giacca.<br/>Si bloccò nell'atto quando vide l'uscio socchiuso Dante che lo fissava con espressione sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A teatro

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _wTunes Playlist / #08 - I'll see you when I fall asleep_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _377\. Innocenza mozzafiato_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2041 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero non era il tipo da abiti eleganti: abituato com'era a combattere i demoni e quant'altro, il suo abbigliamento ideale era composto unicamente da abiti che lasciavano una certa libertà di movimento e sui quali potesse fissare la fondina della sua inseparabile pistola.  
Indumenti come camicie e smoking non gli erano per niente congeniali; eppure eccolo lì, davanti allo specchio del bagno della Devil May Cry mentre cercava di annodarsi in qualche modo la cravatta senza perdere eccessivamente la pazienza e strappare l'accessorio - con quel che gli era costato comprarla, sarebbe stato molto meglio tenerla come fosse d'oro.  
Più si guardava nello specchio e più si sentiva un idiota. Sembrava uno di quei damerini imponatati e profumati con la puzza sotto il naso che collassavano come donnette alla vista di una goccia di sangue.  
A dispetto delle sue preferenze nell'abbigliamento, si era comprato un completo per le occasioni importanti che aveva visto quella sera la luce per la prima volta da quando l'aveva acquistato, mesi addietro, e riposto in fretta in un buio e polveroso angolo dell'armadio.  
Indossava un paio di pantaloni di stoffa blu scuro lunghi e dritti, fermati sul bacino da una sobria cintura di pelle nera. Da sotto il lembo inferiore sbucava un paio scarpe nere lucide. Niente a che vedere con i suoi soliti pantaloni aderenti e gli stivali comodi e dall'aria vissuta.  
Il torace era racchiuso in una camicia bianca stirata che gli andava letteralmente a pennello, aderendogli ai muscoli e sottolineando la loro presenza. Lì dentro c'era a malapena lo spazio necessario a fare i movimenti indispensabili. Qualsiasi gesto che andasse fuori da quelli previsti dai canoni di vita comune avrebbe comportato una irreparabile lacerazione del tessuto.  
A limitarlo ulteriormente nei movimenti c'era un panciotto blu notte di raso, delicatissimo.  
La giacca - dello stesso tessuto e colore dei pantaloni - era appesa all'appendiabiti fissato dietro la porta, sul quale c'era anche un accappatoio.  
«Stupida cravatta» sibilò a denti stretti, imprecando mentalmente contro quel pezzo di stoffa che non voleva saperne di annodarsi come si doveva. D'altro canto, lui non poteva fare miracoli: se non sapeva annodarla non poteva farci niente - almeno per il momento.  
Dopo il terzo tentativo andato a finir male il ragazzo imprecò un'altra volta contro l'oggetto e lo lasciò a pendere malamente dal collo, dirigendosi a prendere la giacca.  
Si bloccò nell'atto quando vide l'uscio socchiuso Dante che lo fissava con espressione sorpresa.  
Anche lui era vestito di tutto punto; per di più non sembrava uno stupido, anzi, aveva un certo fascino.  
Indossava una camicia bianca stirata di fresco ed inamidata a dovere tesa sul torace ampio e muscoloso. Le forme dei pettorali trasparivano. Sotto il risvolto del colletto portava un grazioso papillon nero che stonava con l'immagine di duro e rude uomo d'azione che Nero si era fatto di lui. I pantaloni erano neri, di foggia e tessuto uguali a quelli del più giovane, anche se più grandi e lunghi - per ovvie ragioni. A cavallo del braccio portava la sua giacca nera, che per qualche ragione agli occhi del ragazzo lo facevano somigliare un po' ad un cameriere.  
Aveva pettinato un po' i capelli e anche se non li aveva tirati indietro, avevano un aspetto molto più ordinato.  
«Cosa ci fai lì?» domandò con diffidenza ed imbarazzo Nero, tenendosi a distanza: non gli piaceva lo sguardo sul suo viso. Lo stupore che vi leggeva non gli ispirava fiducia.  
«Ero venuto a controllare a che punto eri» dichiarò Dante semplicemente, continuando a guardarlo come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta.  
Un sorriso ironico gli increspò le labbra, prendendo sempre più una forma definita.  
«Che razza di nodo è quello che hai fatto a quella cravatta?» domandò.  
Nero si guardò, rendendosi conto della differenza abissale tra il proprio apparire ed il completo sistemato con cura dell'altro.  
«Non ho mai messo una cravatta, non so come si debba annodare!» sbottò indignato.  
«Vieni qui, te l'annodo io».  
Con gran sorpresa del ragazzo, Dante gli si accostò e gli slacciò il nodo orribile e sciatto che si era fatto, lasciando pendere per un attimo la cravatta slacciata dal suo collo.  
«Sei sexy così, sai?» sussurrò, guardandolo con interesse.  
«Non volevi andare a teatro? Dovremmo essere puntuali...» gli ricordò Nero in tono pungente.  
«Non ti preoccupare, siamo in orario» lo tranquillizzò Dante.  
Nero si sentiva a disagio davanti al fascino dell'uomo e le dita che gli sfioravano il petto gli facevano venir voglia di mandare tutto in malora, spogliarsi e saltare addosso al compagno. Probabilmente in tal modo sarebbe riuscito a dissuaderlo dall'andare a vedere l' _Amleto_ di Shakespeare.  
Era una tortura farsi toccare da quelle mani senza poter fare niente di più che stare immobile e attendere che finisse.  
«Fatto» disse Dante, abbassando le mani per ammirare Nero finalmente pronto: era bellissimo. Aveva quel che d'impacciato che glielo faceva sembrare ancora più sexy di quanto non fosse già di per sé con quegli abiti eleganti addosso.  
Gli afferrò le natiche, attirandolo a sé con forza per vincere eventuali resistenze da parte sua - opposizioni che non ci furono.  
«Sei provocante vestito così, sai?» gli fece presente Dante, guardandolo con uno scintillio libidinoso negli occhi azzurri.  
Nero ebbe la strana sensazione di essere sondato da quello sguardo da capo a piedi attraverso gli abiti.  
Incapace di resistere alla vicinanza ristretta tra i loro volti, si protese di getto verso il suo annullando qualsiasi distanza residua, per quanto insignificante fosse. Si baciarono. All'inizio era un contatto languido, lento e pieno di una passione consumante, poi si fece sempre più frenetico, le lingue che continuamente passavano dalla bocca dell'uno a quella dell'altro nel loro ossessivo cercarsi. Dante sollevò Nero mantenendo salda la presa sul suo sedere ed arretrò verso la parete, contro la quale si appoggiò per mantenere l'equilibrio.  
Nero assaporava l'odore di menta della sua bocca e quello più pungente e fresco - più maschio - del profumo che aveva messo. La rada barba che gli punteggiava il mento gli pizzicava il viso attorno alla bocca.  
Spezzare quel bacio fu doloroso per entrambi ma necessario: «Ragazzino dobbiamo andare, altrimenti faremo tardi sul serio».  
A malincuore lasciò la presa sulle natiche di Nero e lo posò a terra. Quest'ultimo constatò che aveva il fiato corto - come del resto anche lui.  
«D'accordo, andiamo» sbuffò Nero, afferrando la giacca appesa dietro la porta ed uscendo per primo dal bagno. Dietro di lui, Dante uscì continuando a lanciare occhiate desiderose al suo fondoschiena.  
Attraversarono assieme l'ufficio ed uscirono fuori. La gelida brezza notturna li sferzò e Nero rabbrividì impercettibilmente, affrettandosi ad indossare la giacca.  
Dante scese per primo i pochi gradini che separavano la porta dell'agenzia dal marciapiede, indossando a propria volta la giacca. Con quella indosso sembrava ancora più grosso.  
«È lontano da qui il teatro?» domandò Nero. Non aveva mai fatto caso al teatro della città perché non gli era mai importato niente degli spettacoli che vi andavano in scena; pertanto non ne conosceva né l'ubicazione né tantomeno la distanza dall'agenzia.  
«È abbastanza vicino» garantì Dante, osservandolo nella luce gialla del lampione situato lì vicino «Andiamo, per di qua».  
Assieme si avviarono lungo il marciapiede, fianco a fianco. Dopo poco Nero avvertì le sue dita accarezzargli il polso e scendere in cerca della sua mano. Lui gliela porse, lasciando che la stringesse e poi lo imitò, stringendo la sua.  
Camminarono in silenzio per tutto il tragitto, che fu stranamente breve, proprio come gli aveva preannunciato Dante.  
Il teatro era un grosso edificio vecchio con i muri ricoperti di graffiti; tuttavia, nonostante la mancanza di rispetto da parte della cittadinanza, conservava ancora un po' del suo antico fascino quasi solenne.  
C'erano diverse persone in abito da sera che si stavano attardando dinanzi all'ingresso, chi impegnato al cellulare, chi intento a fumare un'ultima sigaretta prima dell'inizio dello spettacolo, chi ancora in impaziente attesa dell'arrivo di un accompagnatore ritardatario.  
Nero si sentiva come un pesce fuor d'acqua in mezzo a tutti quei lustrini e quegli abiti costosi, anche se era ben mimetizzato. Dante, invece, sembrava a proprio agio: con espressione tranquilla, camminava facendosi largo tra le persone senza farsi alcun problema circa le occhiate perplesse e talvolta anche infastidite che gli venivano rivolte. Nero non poteva dar loro tutti i torti: sembravano veramente fuori luogo in un posto del genere; tuttavia, il fastidio che provava nei loro confronti era maggiore di quanto potesse condividere le loro opinioni.  
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto picchiare un gruppetto di donne che probabilmente non avevano più di trent'anni e che vedendoli passare cominciarono a confabulare fittamente tra loro ridacchiando e lanciando ad entrambi occhiate significative.  
«Ehi, rilassati» gli sussurrò Dante una volta arrivati al botteghino, cacciando una mano in tasca mentre col gomito si appoggiava al bordo davanti.  
Diede i biglietti al commesso e questo fece loro cenno di entrare.  
Varcarono la porta a vetri lì di fianco e s'immisero in un andito dal soffitto basso rivestito di velluto rosso scuro. L'unica luce era quella proveniente dal fondo, ossia dalla sala che ospitava il palco e la platea.  
«Dove siamo seduti?» chiese Nero senza curarsi di abbassare la voce: c'era così tanto brusio che nessuno avrebbe osato ammonirlo di star zitto.  
«Di sopra, in uno dei balconcini» esclamò il più grande, accompagnando l'affermazione con un gesto della mano.  
Si avventurarono in cerca delle scale, che salirono in fretta. Mentre salivano udirono il mormorio trasformarsi in un boato di applausi e poi scemare fino a ridursi al silenzio.  
«Sta cominciando» commentò Dante, emettendo un verso stizzito, salendo a due a due gli ultimi gradini.  
Nero raggiunse il balconcino poco dopo e trovò il più grande già accomodato sulla poltroncina, la giacca appesa allo schienale.  
Anche lui si tolse la giacca, iniziando a sentir caldo, appendendola all'unico sedile vuoto vicino a Dante.  
Quest'ultimo sembrava totalmente assorbito dallo spettacolo, tanto da non prestare la minima attenzione al più giovane, al quale non rimase altro da fare che imitarlo. Peccato però che il teatro non fosse il genere di spettacoli cui gli piaceva assistere; difatti ben presto la sua attenzione si spostò dagli attori che si muovevano e parlavano più in basso alle sue più urgenti necessità fisiologiche, come il caldo.  
La temperatura là dentro era veramente alta e lui ben presto si ritrovò a sudare come se fosse sotto sforzo fisico. La schiena era umida ed il tessuto bianco della sua bella camicia nuova era chiazzato sotto le ascelle e sul dorso dal suo sudore.  
Si infilò l'indice tra il colletto ed il nodo della cravatta, cercando invano di allentare un po' quest'ultima per respirare meglio. Addirittura arrivò ad aprirsi il panciotto.  
Se fosse stato in ben altro tipo d'ambiente non avrebbe esitato a togliersi tutto e rimanere a torso nudo.  
Al caldo che andava diminuendo poco a poco subentrò un'altra sensazione: sonno. Mentre cercava di riprendere il filo di quanto stava avvenendo nella rappresentazione, il suo interesse calò letteralmente a picco ed iniziò a sentire una forte sonnolenza. Sbadigliò vistosamente più volte, cercando di resistere alle palpebre che si facevano sempre più pesanti momento dopo momento.  
Alla fine il sonno ebbe la meglio e lui si appoggiò contro lo schienale osservando Dante prima di concedersi a Morfeo.  
L'altro non si accorse di niente finché non fu terminato lo spettacolo, un paio d'ore più tardi.  
Stiracchiandosi la schiena si alzò dal suo posto ed esclamò: «Mi ero dimenticato quanto fosse lungo l'Amleto... chissà che ora è...».  
Non udendo alcuna risposta da parte di Nero - il che era parecchio strano dato la sua indole non proprio mansueta - si volse verso di lui. Nell'attimo in cui lo vide rimase per un momento spiazzato, squadrandolo con cipiglio perplesso; poi un sorriso gli addolcì il volto.  
Nero era abbandonato contro il sedile, il capo piegato da un lato e posato sulla spalla. Aveva la bocca aperta in una "o" muta e le palpebre morbidamente calate sugli occhi in un'espressione di pura serenità. Il respiro basso e regolare indicava che stava dormendo profondamente.  
In quel momento sembrava addirittura più giovane del solito, più bambino.  
Quell'immagine suscitò in Dante un'ondata di tenerezza. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo sulle labbra sottili ed appena dischiuse, stringerlo contro di sé, ma sapeva bene che avrebbe reagito male; così decise di portarlo a casa addormentato.  
Dopo essersi vestito, gli gettò addosso la sua giacca, quindi lo raccolse dal sedile con quanta più delicatezza possibile, stringendoselo contro il torace per non farlo cadere.  
Nero dormiva così profondamente che non si accorse di niente e Dante uscì da teatro trasportandolo tra le braccia, consapevole che quell'immagine così tenera di poco prima l'avrebbe perseguitato anche nel sonno quella notte.  
E lui non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.


End file.
